


A hug is a great gift

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: None - Warning
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Colin 29th birthday and he receives a message that catches his attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A hug is a great gift

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely [](http://derenai.livejournal.com/profile)[derenai](http://derenai.livejournal.com/) for the beta. Written for Colin's birthday

  


_A hug is a great gift - one size fits all, and it's easy to exchange._

 

 

For the first time in five years, Colin had managed to go back home for his birthday. He had spent New Year’s Eve with his old friends from Armagh and the 1st January with his familly.

It had been relaxing, a small escape from London and work. Colin had even left his laptop and phone behind, wanting to enjoy that small vacation as much as possible.

Though it ended too soon and on the 3rd of January, Colin was back to his London’s flat, back to his hectic life.

Of course, the first thing he did was checking his emails and the messages on his phone. There were dozen of it. Mostly to wish him a Happy New Year and a Happy Birthday. From close friends, colleagues, acquaintances. He answered some of them, barely read others.

One caught his attention. A simple text message, sent on the 1st of January, from a number that wasn’t registered on his phone.

“Hey Colin! Happy Birthday! Enjoy your last year before you turn 30 and become an old man like me! I’m in London if you want to share a lager. Brad.”

Colin read the message three times. He hadn’t heard from Bradley for nearly a year and now this. He didn’t know how to react. He didn’t know if he wanted to see the man again after how hard it had been to forget him.

Though, Colin felt like he couldn’t let this chance pass. It could be the only chance to know if there was still a future he could share with Bradley or if it would always remain a good memory.

***

A week later, Colin entered a pub with his stomach in knots.

Bradley spotted him immediatly and waved. Colin walked, unable to smile, too stressed.

And then, he was engulfed in a hug, in Bradley’s arms. The embrace made all the memories he had tried to erase come back. It felt right.

And Colin knew there was still some hope for them. This hug felt like a gift, the best birthday gift ever.


End file.
